


Save Me from Tears

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [77]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alive Allison, Alive Boyd, Alive Erica, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Christmas, Drunk Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Derek, implied Allison/Isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5453897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: "I know it's a little early but i would love if you could please write a Christmas Sterek story where a drunk Derek starts sing Last Christmas loudly when he mistakes a friendly hug between Allison and his mate for more."</p><p>
  <i>Derek is sitting on the couch, sipping his wolfsbane spiked Christmas punch, wedged between Stiles and Scott, who talking enthusiastically about their plans for the next day. They’ve decided there’s going to be a snowman-building competition.</i>
  <br/>
  <i>There’s a warmth in Derek’s chest and a smile on his face. Stiles called it “dopey”. Derek doesn’t care. They’re on their second annual Christmas pack retreat and everything is okay. He and Stiles are great, everybody is alive and in one piece, and almost everybody is here. Only Allison and Isaac have yet to arrive.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Me from Tears

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.

Derek is sitting on the couch, sipping his wolfsbane spiked Christmas punch, wedged between Stiles and Scott, who talking enthusiastically about their plans for the next day. They’ve decided there’s going to be a snowman-building competition.

There’s a warmth in Derek’s chest and a smile on his face. Stiles called it “dopey”. Derek doesn’t care. They’re on their second annual Christmas pack retreat and everything is okay. He and Stiles are great, everybody is alive _and_ in one piece, and almost everybody is here. Only Allison and Isaac have yet to arrive. He hasn’t seen them since they left for France junior year of high school. Not in the flesh anyway, but there has been a lot of Skyping. It’s been almost three years now, and finally his pack is going to be complete again. His smile widens when he realizes that he, Derek Julian Hale, is really fucking happy right now.

He also really needs to pee. When he’s in the bathroom he hears a car drive up. Derek curses silently as he recognizes Isaac’s and then Allison’s heartbeats. Damnit, why did he drink all that punch?

By the time he comes back to the living room, the two prodigal packmembers are already inside and getting hugged by everyone.

Derek leans against the doorway and takes it all in. The laughter and squeals as Isaac shakes his head and drops of melted snow hit Erica and Kira. Cora punches Isaac in the shoulder and then hugs him tightly. Allison makes a beeline for Lydia, hugging her friend like she’s never going to let go. Then it’s Jordan’s turn, who is completely taken off guard by Allison’s enthusiastic and familial hug. Scott and Stiles both jump Isaac, and the three of them almost crash to the ground. When Malia joins them, all hope is lost and they tumble into a pile, Stiles somehow managing to land on the top. Liam and Mason hang back a little awkwardly, but Boyd pushes them into the fray. There are “I missed you”s and “I’m so happy you’re here”s and “happy holidays”es floating through the air.

The warm happy glow spreads from Derek’s chest throughout his entire body. He’s not sure how much of that is happiness and how much of that is the punch, but it doesn’t matter because the entire cabin smells of happiness, snow, Christmas and pack.

Derek dives into the little crowd around Allison and Isaac to get his own hugs in. This Christmas is going to be awesome, he thinks as he gives Isaac’s curls a ruffle.

~

‘This Christmas sucks,’ Derek mumbles to himself as he stumbles out the door. The amount of snow is a bit of a surprise and he nearly falls into it, face first. He manages to right himself just in time and grips the coffee mug filled to the brim with punch a little tighter. He can’t lose that, too.

The cold air stings his skin as he makes trudges away from the cabin. He forgot his coat, he realizes halfway to his destination, a small group of trees that’s about a hundred yards from the cabin. It doesn’t really matter, because the alcohol is still making him feel warm, and he’s a werewolf. He’s pretty sure he can’t get hypothermia.

When he reaches the trees, he finds a boulder, wipes off the snow and drops down on it. His butt instantly starts to freeze. Somewhere in his mind the thought that he’s being dramatic and overreacting floats around, but it’s drowning in wolfsbane and alcohol and can’t make itself heard. The cold isn’t doing much to sober him up, and another sip from his coffee mug silences it completely. All that’s left is the fleeting image of Stiles hugging Allison, sidling up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and hooking his chin over her shoulder.

Memories of the past year pop into his head, trying to push the painful image out. Tomorrow will be exactly one year since he and Stiles got together. Officially, anyway. They’d kissed before Stiles left for college, and then not talked until Christmas. By then, everything had become extremely awkward between them. Until the pack had “accidentally” left them alone in the cabin while they all went out for a snowball fight.

‘ _Last Christmas, I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away_ ,’ Derek sings under his breath. Then a little louder, ‘ _This year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special_.’

Ha, he thinks, let Stiles make of that what he will.

 _‘Na nana na-na na-a-a_ ,’ he hums, not remembering the next part of the lyrics. ‘ _Na-na-na nana, but you still catch my eye! Tell me, baby!_ ’ He can’t help but chuckle. Stiles hates being called baby. ‘ _Do you recognize me?!_ Something I don’t remember… _It doesn't surprise me!_ ’

Derek falls silent when he sees the door to the cabin open, light spilling out and giving the snow a golden glow. He immediately recognizes the figure standing in the doorway and looking his way. Stiles. For a moment he considers staying silent, but another sip from his mug convinces him that the best thing to do is to keep singing.

‘ _But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_.’ He frowns. He’s pretty sure he skipped a couple lines. Doesn’t matter. ‘ _I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice. My god I thought you were someone to rely on_.’ He frowns again. He _can_ rely on Stiles. Stiles is always there. Maybe the song is wrong. It’s not Stiles and Allison’s faults if they love each other. He wants them to be happy. Especially Stiles. Because Stiles is his mate and that’s what you want for your mate. Even when they’re not really your mate anymore. He hopes Isaac feels the same, because he and Stiles might be friends now, Isaac can still be a little vindictive.

He finishes the song with a sad, soft hum.

‘What are you brooding about?’ Stiles asks when he arrives at Derek’s boulder. Like Derek, he’s not wearing a coat, but unlike Derek the cold is obviously bothering him.

‘Stuff,’ Derek frowns, looking down at his hands. ‘You should be wearing a coat.’

‘That’s what you’re for.’ Stiles sits down next to him and huddles against him, trying to borrow some of Derek’s warmth. ‘What stuff?’

‘Stupid stuff.’

Stiles huffs in amusement. ‘How drunk are you?’

‘Not drunk enough.’ Derek takes another swallow of the punch. He’s almost out, but he doesn’t want to go back inside to get more. Out here, with Stiles, it’s a little easier to pretend.

‘Wow, hey,’ Stiles’ voice is filled with concern. ‘What is going on, big guy? Did something happen?’

‘You and Allison.’ Derek turns to frown at Stiles.

‘Me and Allison?’

‘You _hugged_!’ Derek says like hugging is on the same level as making out or having sex.

‘Okay, I think you’ve had enough of this,’ Stiles says, plucking Derek’s mug out of his hands. ‘And you’re going to explain to me exactly what you mean by that, because I have a feeling it’s going to be something extraordinary.’

‘You hugged her like you _missed_ her.’

‘Because she’s my friend and she’s been on the other side of the planet for the past three years.’

‘You hugged her like you hug me.’ Derek’s shoulders slump and he looks down at his hands.

‘Wha- Hey,’ Stiles voice is soft and a little amused. His fingers are cold against Derek’s cheek as he tilts his head up, ‘there’s nobody that I hug like I hug you. I love you. You’re my mate. We decided we would start looking for a place together in San Francisco _two weeks ago_. I’m sorry, buddy, but you’re stuck with me.’

Stiles’ words and his fingers on Derek’s cheek do a better job of sobering him up than the freezing outside air did.

_Oh shit._

He grabs the mug out of Stiles’ hand and empties it on the snow. He glares at the pink stain. ‘No more alcohol for me.’

‘Oh my god, drunk you is even more dramatic than sober you,’ Stiles laughs, resting his head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek wraps an arm around Stiles, but it’s not enough. He drops the mug in the snow and uses the hand to pull one of Stiles’ leg over his own. There’s a bit a flailing and some squealed curses, mostly from Stiles’ end, making them almost slide off the boulder. But then Stiles is firmly settled on Derek’s lap, legs wrapped around Derek’s waist and their faces only inches apart.

‘I’m sorry,’ Derek says, looking earnestly into Stiles’ eyes.

Stiles cards his fingers through Derek’s hair and shakes his head. ‘I forgive you. I’m totally telling Allison, though. She’s going to laugh her ass off.’

‘The boulder made your ass cold,’ Derek says as he moves his hands from Stiles’ waist down to his butt, and frowns at the rock.

‘You can warm it up when we get back inside.’

The walk back to the cabin is a lot more pleasant than the one away from it was, with Stiles still in his arms, huddling against him for warmth. He can deal with the teasing for the next couple days if it means he gets a lifetime of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
